The Spiraling Downfall of My Life
by Foreversilenced92
Summary: What if Tyler Lockwood had a cousin and she's a Hale? and what happens when she activates the curse?...Takes place in Season 3 of The Vampire Diaries and Season 2 of Teen Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except for the plot and character, Emily. The rest belongs to the CW,MTV and L.J Smith. oh and Emily is played by or looks like Megan Fox.

* * *

The spiraling downfall of my life; it all started back at the hale fire ten years ago when I was nine, the fire that took the life of my parents.

_**Hale Fire**_

"Emily" my mother called "its lunchtime" she continued today we were visiting my cousins; were having a big family reunion.

"I'm coming mom" I replied

While running towards her my other cousins joined me. After we got our food we all went down to the basement that's where my aunt kept all the entertainment and it doesn't hurt the fact that they were grilling burgers right outside. Meanwhile everyone else was watching t.v or playing video games. My favorite uncle Peter and I were playing our own game its "Guess Which State I'm Thinking of" eventually the game ended and Uncle Peter joined the rest of the adults as I joined the children, they were playing hide and go seek. I hid under the table where the adults were talking of course me being, well me, I eased dropped I heard Uncle Pete say he smelt gasoline the rest of the adults ignored him. The next thing I know the place was up in flames and I saw almost everyone being burned alive myself included. I couldn't recognize anybody because of the smoke I only saw Uncle Pete and ran to him. I'm guessing I passed out since I woke up at the hospital the next day. I learned my condition I had third degree burns on my back but the rest were minor no head trauma or broken bones. The only thing that was broken and couldn't be fixed was my heart. I asked them about my parents. They gave me this look and I knew my parents were dead, I refused to believe it they couldn't be dead I just saw them. Eventually it sunk in and I accepted it but my body wouldn't let me grieve nor would I show emotions. Then they told me there was only one other survivor of the fire, I was so eager to know who it was. It was Uncle Peter I was so happy he survived until they told me the circumstances. My family now consisted of Derek, Laura and Peter (I guess).

After my recovery of the fire I was sent to live with my godparents who happened to be my mother and fathers best friend. I didn't mind since I didn't have any family left other than Derek and Laura and they weren't old enough to take care of me nor was Peter because of his conditions. Whilst my mother's part of the family continues to be a mystery to everyone else and most likely will be forever since she's dead. The turning point of my life began here.

"ABBY, get your tight little ass over, now!" My drunken parent guardian yelled. As soon as I heard his voice I went to him as usual he was in his bedroom and it looked like he was having another one of his episodes, he's had them about once every week ever since his wife died in a car accident he usually just drinks, curses and breaks thing. He's just not the same man anymore but he's the closest thing I have to a parental figure and I wish I could leave him, but where would I go? Ralph called me over to get him another beer. Whilst I was bending over to get it he smacked my butt of course I told him to cut it out then he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and touching me in ways no parent guardian should touch there foster kid, I don't know what happened next but I guess I let my anger get the best of me; my skin was practically boiling from the anger, but I kept telling Ralph to get off me but he didn't and just continued roaming my body so I pushed him and he tripped on the leg of the table then fell backwards to the floor. I heard a shatter and it looked like his head smashed into an empty beer bottle on the floor, he stopped moving. I told him to cut in out soon I saw blood spreading across the rug I turned his body over and there was large piece of glass stuck in his head, I immediately grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"This is 911 what's your emergency?" the operator said

I yelled "I NEED AN AMBULANCE NOW MY FOSTER DAD FELL AND LANDED ON AN EMPTY BOTTLE AND NOW THERES A LARGE PIECE OF GLASS IN HIS HEAD...I think he's dead...oh my god this can't be happening."

All of a sudden I dropped to the floor grabbing my head and screaming I dropped the phone during the process. My head felt like someone was banging on it over and over again also my heart was pounding so fast it was inhuman. Then I started to lift my head as I heard the ambulance sirens. Above me was the t.v, as I was staring at my reflection my eyes turned into a golden color.

Ralph was pronounced dead the EMT's declared his death as an accident. As they were taking his body away they asked me if I had another family member I could stay with. I didn't reply back I was still a bit fazed over what happened. As soon as they left I broke out of my faze and went to the computer and bought a one way ticket to California, next stop Beacon Hills.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this please review and I wanted to be clear on a few things. Emily is nineteen years old and Tyler nor Carol knows she exist or about her mother I'll explain it later. She is not a crossbreed of two werewolves, she's the same type of werewolf as Tyler Lockwood her cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vampire Diaries & Teen Wolf Crossover - Party Guessed**

**Theres a link on my page of what Emily is wearing and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

I've finally arrived to Sacramento,California and took a taxi to Beacon Hills. It took a while to get there but I made it. Once

I was there I went to the only place I knew even if it brought back horrible memories, the Hale house. I went on foot to

the Hale house. The memories were rushing I remember playing hide and seek with my cousin in the woods. I've finally

arrived at the Hale house I took a deep breath and looked at it. So many emotions were coursing through my mind

fear,terror,anger and sadness. The once beautiful victorian houseI knew and loved was gone but replaced with a rusty

abandoned house( if you could call it that) with no roof and half the side gone. I began entering the house looked around

the inside I noticed the stairs were intact but also a spiral above the entrance of the living room. Then out of nowhere I

heard a creak and the next thing I knew there were multiple crossbows pointing at me one them tried to shoot me with

the arrow but I dodged it. I knew then that they weren't good people so I ran out of there as fast as I could but not fast

enough since one them got me in the leg but while running. I heard the word werewolf and the oddest is I heard them

saying that when I was in the woods which is basically like a mile away, I had my suspicions that I was a werewolf

(remember she saw some of her family turn in wolves in the fire) but that can't be I've never turned not ONCE. So I begin

limping through the woods trying to find a good place. I let my nose and ear guide me. I heard music and a bunch of

people. I never thought I would say this but I'm so happy that theres a party going on I started going through the people

at the party I guess some boys saw me and they whistle...(Que. rolled eyes) While I was going through the party I started

eavesdropping. While by passing by I heard some boys say the name Derek and Knaima. I walked up to them. The one in

the blue plaid shirt just stared at me as I said hi his friend in the green shirt notices and bumps him. Boys what a bunch of

then say hello back and introduce themselves the boy in the plaid is Stiles and the one in green is Scott. I notice scott was

looking at me weirdly well not me but my leg he asked what happen but I was in a hurry had no time to explain instead of

"beating around the bush" I cut straight to it and asked "Where's Derek" both of them looked fumble, startled then

defensive scott ( green shirt) got way to defensive replying back

"Who are you and what do you want with Derek"

I then say in a sarcastic voice " who am I...I'm Bambi and why do you care if I need him" Stiles laughed at my joke glad

someone appreciated my humor while scott growled I in returned growled back telling him

"Woah no need to get all wolfy on me" both of the boys eyes bulged out

"how do you know what..." but before he could finish that sentence I interrupted him

"I'm running out of time I whispered "stop I know your a werewolf and that Derek is too thats why I need him...I guess

you could say were friends I promise I'm not here to hurt him I just need his help"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you where he is" Scott says then his friend Stiles comes in and says

"maybe if you could tell us your relationship to him we would be more willing to help" ugh

"fine I'm his cousin and before you ask for proof here" I show them my burnt back

"and yes I was in the hale fire, now will one of you blundering idiots tell me where he is" both boys were stunned Scott

replied as he scratched his head

"um yeah sure he's in the abandoned train station" I immediately left not even bothering to say good bye to the boys

* * *

I was out on the street walking, wondering and finally found stairs that lead underground while going under those stairs I

heard people talking it sounded like there was about three of four people there. I finally made my way down there I was

right there were four people down there 1 female and 3 males they immediately faced me when they saw me. Once they

were all looking at me I said "Which one of you is Derek Hale"...

The man with the black here going through the box stood up and faced me and said "me now who are you"

I was finally happy that I've found my cousin but was a bit sad and disappointed that he didn't recognize me but I got over

it and replied playfully

"hmmm there goes me thinking you would at least recognize your own cousin?" the other three people look shocked but

Derek kept a calm facade

"I want proof" so I showed him the scar of my burnt flesh on my back. Once again the three other wolves gasped "Emily it

that really you?" he questioned

"the one and only" I said as he came hugging me in a bear hug...

"where have you been,how are you, how old are you, is everything okay but I stopped him before he could ask anymore

questions and said "I know you have a thousand questions and I have a thousand questions for you but can we do this

later I really need your help" he then said "okay I'll help you but right now is not a good time or place"

I then said "I know that your a werewolf and so are they and that tonights a full moon" as I pointed towards the female and males.

"That's why I need your help...I think I'm a werewolf"

I then told him my story. He was angered at the way Phil treated me but he concurs that I'm a werewolf and the reason

why I changed now is because how high and intense my emotions were of course he wasn't sure but that was the best

conclusion. As he was before I came Derek went back to the box and pulled out multiple chains. He started to chain up me

and the others finally he was done chaining us up and said

" None of us will have it easy theres a price you pay for this kind of power, you get the ability to heal. but tonight your

gonna want to kill anything you can find"

then Erica said "good thing I had my period last week" I laughed then Derek pulled out a collar with nails in it and began

screwing it into Erica's head I asked why she gets that he said

"because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you and I don't know about you Ems" after that Derek was

checking up on anybody then Isaac asked

"how do you not feel this"

Derek said "you feel every second of it" that disappointed me.

I then asked "how do you control it?" Derek replied "find an anchor something meaningful to you, bind yourself to it and

keep the human side control" I then asked what his was, he said it was anger.

Everyone began screaming and there faces morphed it a wolf, nothing happened to me looked so painful watching them

scream. I even hear Derek call Scott for helping saying he needed back up after the call ended he let his claws came out.

Boyd and Eric escaped the chains and were growling and attacking Derek I wanted to help but I was chained up I tried to

break free then all of a sudden I heard glass breaking. Isaac freaking jumped out of the window! but Derek was to occupied

to go get him since Boyd threw him on the ground. Then Erica and him were scratching Derek. I was watching the whole

thing in anguish. Finally Derek fought back and head butted Boyd who stumbled near me. Luckily Isaac came to fend him

off. Derek once again chained Erica while Isaac was holding up Boyd. Erica claws at Derek's back but Derek punches her

back, I couldn't help but laugh. Derek and Isaac nodded at each other, Isaac chained up Boyd. Isaac then goes back to his

spot waiting for Derek to chain him back up. I was officially intrigued by Isaac unlike the others he was calm, so I

eavesdropped on there conversation. Derek's says this while chaining him up

"think you'll be okay now looks like you found an anchor"

Isaac replied by saying "my father"

Derek then said with a sad look on his face "your father locked you in a freezer to punish you"

As Isaac was lifting his hand up to be chained he said "he didn't use to"

I felt bad for him,but good to know I'm not the only one with abuse issues. I looked out at the window and saw that the

moon had reach its apex. Derek came over to me

I said "uh I guess I'm not a werewo"

but i wasn't able to finish that sentence because I was screaming at the top of my lungs it was so hot it felt like the chains

were burning me I started pulling it. Derek came near me I told him to get away from me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I

apologized to Derek whenI realized he was just trying to help. Then I started burning up even more it was scorching I

started to hyperventilate and pulled at the chain even harder. Derek kept repeating my name and saying no. I screamed so

loud then I started to wine "i'm burning up, it burns" then i began to cry and breath hard again. I start to gasp because my

arm went up and start breaking different directions I screamed so loud. At least five bones in my arm broke and you could

hear it crunch. I cried it hurts again and finally blacked out. I woke up looked at Derek the first thing he said was I don't

know what to do". I cried whats happening to me as I looked around the room. Erica and Boyd were still trying to break

free and weren't even acknowledging I was in pain but Isaac looked concern and sad for me. The only person that replied

was Derek he said "I don't know". I tried to get back up but it was so difficult finally I was half way up and started

screaming I heard something in my back break. Derek gasped horrifically then I blacked out, thank god. I once again awoke

from my black out Derek got up as soon as he saw me move. I again started breathing hard then more of my bones broke

it was so painful and excruciating the others wince I guess they could hear it breaking too. I tried to get up but Derek

stopped me I started crying as my arm was breaking even more, it was at like full power now. I was in so much pain I

turned over, everyone could see my face. I closed my eyes and it felt like my teeth were growing I soon realized I had

grown both bottom and top fangs after that my eyes started feeling funny while that was happening I was screaming a

gory scream I'm surprised no came to check it out. After my eyes stopped feeling weird I growled I notice I wasn't in

control I was knew the wolf side in me was taking control I then started to get up on all fours and try to attack Derek he

jumped back I ran after him I was so close to getting him but the chains restrained me and pulled me back. I growled and

pull at the chains. All of a sudden I felt this weird feeling in my stomach it was waving. I was looking at Derek while that

was happening it looked as if he were about to cry or puke. I started to feel more pain. it felt like something big was

coming, more of my bones start to break I crawled to the corner of the room to hide myself more of my bones broke it was excruciating then I black out...

**DEREK POV**

I felt so useless,horrible,powerless and sad it hurts me so bad to see my cousin, only family member in excruciating pain. it

was horrible and probably the most painful transformation I've ever seen and different I've never seen one like hers I kept

wondering and asking myself when will it end whats happening. Finally when I thought it was over she turned into a wolf

AN ACTUAL WOLF and ran away. As I was leaving the abandoned train to go find her. I saw Lydia I asked her what she was

doing because she seemed a little out of it. She then blew purple dust in my face and I'm guessing I blacked out because

the next thing I saw was dead Uncle Peter coming back to life.

* * *

**Please Review and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time I guess I've been busy and lost motivation to the story but I promise I'll try to update much sooner**


End file.
